Masquerade
by Bluegarnet
Summary: Sonny tells Chad she won't be going to the Ball, but she goes anyway. When she dances with Chad at the ball, he doesn't know it's her. Can Chad find his mystery girl? Will Sonny tell Chad she is the mystery girl? Channy...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know many people have done this idea but I want to try my shot at it! **

**~Thanks and Enjoy~**

SPOV

Tawni and I walked back to our dressing room after rehearsing our Prom Sketch. Pasted on our door was a flyer to the "Masquerade Ball".

"What's this?" I asked, pointing at the flyer.

"It's an annual ball that is held in the cafeteria. Everyone dresses up in fancy clothes and masks. It's tonight. Are you going?"

"I don't know. I might be busy."

"Okay! Well, if you are, can I pick your dress?"

"Sure."

I walked back towards the stage because I forgot my sweater. I bumped in to a very familiar chest.

"Watch it, Munroe! My shirt is all wrinkled now!"

"Save it Chad! I don't have time for your irrelevant "problems". "I made air quotes on the word 'problems'.

"So are you going to the ball tonight?"

"No. I'm busy."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Goodbye."

I walked away. I was going to show Chad. I would be there at the ball. Now that I said I wouldn't be going, I had to go. Two can play at his little game.

"Tawni! We gotta go shopping!"

Tawni and I drove to the mall in her car. We went into Louis Vutton.

"Ooh! This would look fabulous on me!" Tawni said, pulling out a pink dress. It had spaghetti straps and a puffy bottom like the Salsa dresses people wore when they did the Tango.

"Yeah, you would look great in it."

"Did you find anything you like? Wait, I think this red one would look great on you!" She pulled out a slinky red dress with a halter top. She thrushed it at me and pushed me into a dressing room.

I changed and went out for opinions.

"Nawh! That doesn't look to good on you. You need something more plain. Glamorous dresses don't compliment you, but they do to me!" Tawni said.

We went into Tiffany's and Tawni saw these gorgeous pink Jimmy Choo shoes. She paid for them and we went to Calvin Kline.

"This dress is perfect for you I think!" Tawni pulled out a purple dress. **(A/N: if you saw what Selena Gomez was wearing in Another Cinderella Story it was basically like that dress instead of red in purple.)**

I changed and Tawni agreed this was the one. We went to Gucci and picked up gloves. I got black gloves and Tawni pink. We also got masks. I got a black and obviously Tawni got a pink one. Now I needed shoes.

We went to Macy's and found the Guess section. There were adorable pair of black Miu Miu heels that I needed to have.

"We're done! Now time to get ready for the ball!" Tawni squealed.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Chad will think you are stunning! You guys will defiantly confess your feelings for each other tonight!"

"Yeah… Wait, what? Tawni, I do not like Chad! He is an egotistic, self- centered jerk!"

"What ever you say, Sonny."

We drove back to the studio and put our stuff away for later.

"Tawni, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready. Duh!"

"We still have five hours until the ball!"

"Hello! I want to look extra pretty for the ball."

"Okay…"

I sighed. Maybe I should start getting ready too. I got out my flat iron and let it heat up. Tawni was styling her hair.

"I'm ready!" Tawni said suddenly.

She did look really awesome! "Wow!"

"I know! I look gorgeous, fabulous, awesome, extraordinary, marvelous. Shall I go on?"

Tawni did my makeup. She turned me around to look in the full length mirror. A beautiful stranger stared back at me. She looked magical in the reflection. Shiny hair, liquid eyes, and a mesmerizing dress.

"This can't be me…" I whispered.

"Believe it, girl! You look awesome and it's coming from me!"

"Thank you, Tawni!" I said. I started to hug her, but she backed away.

"Don't ruin our outfits!"

"Air hug?"

"Air hug."

We air hugged and preceded to the cafeteria.

"Remember Tawni, I need to be back by 12:00 in our dressing room because my mom wants me to pick up her sushi order from 24hrSushi."

"Yes! Now go find Chad."

"Thanks Tawn!" I ran off into the cafeteria and my jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

The room had completely been transformed. There were twinkling lights along the wall, a DJ, refreshments table, chairs, and a dance floor. There were several people dressed in masks, tuxedos, and fancy dresses.

A beam of light shone down on me.

"And here is a mysterious purple beauty…" the announcer said.

A boy wearing a suit and black mask asked me to dance. He had familiar sparkly blue eyes and gorgeous blond hair. He led me out onto a small patio with candles and lights.

We danced together under the moon and stars.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied.

He smiled and said, "If I tell you, then will you tell me?"

"Okay, you first."

He pulled off his mask and I was looking at Chad Dylan Cooper. The first and last person I wanted to see.

"Chad?" I squeaked.

"The one and only." He smirked.

I heard a chiming noise. 12:00 midnight sharp.

I grabbed the skirt of my dress and started to run.

"I have to go! I'm sorry!" I said behind my shoulder. Little did I know that my bracelet, the one my father gave me dropped off my wrist.

I rushed toward Tawni and we ran to our dressing room.

"You okay, Sonny?"

"Yeah, you go back."

"You left Chad! Why? You could have told him!" she whined.

"I had to. Besides we don't belong together. We can't even stand each other."

"So? You two are meant for each other! You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then, isn't that all that matters?"

"I suppose. But what if he doesn't love me?"

"He does! I know he does. I can tell the way you two act together."

"It's too late now Tawni!"

"Better late than never!"

"I have to go!" I ran out of the dressing room and out the back door of the studio. I ran to my car and drove home.

I ran into my apartment and flopped down on my bed. I looked at my wrist and now noticed my bracelet missing. I started to cry. The bracelet was very special to me. My dad gave it to me. I fell asleep to constant rhythm of the heater.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and yes, this is based on the movie Another Cinderella Story with Selena Gomez.**

SPOV

I woke up with a start.

"It was all a dream…" I said to myself, but last night was not a dream. It was real.

I couldn't tell Chad, could I? I mean he would probably laugh at me or not believe me.

I got ready for work and drove to the studio. When I arrived there was a flyer on the front door saying:

_Chad Dylan Cooper danced with a beautiful maiden in a purple dress. She left a bracelet on the patio. If you can recite the message engraved on the bracelet you are the mystery girl. Come to the cafeteria at 12:00 noon sharp for testing. _

I knew the message by heart.

"_The sun rises and it sets. I will always love you no matter what you do, where you are, or who you become. Love, Dad."_

I whispered it under my breath as I walked to my dressing room. I bumped into someone again. I really have to stop daydreaming.

"Really, Munroe. You keep daydreaming about me."

"I do not! How was the ball? I saw your advertisement."

"Yeah, I really want to find her. She made me feel different from all the other girls. There was something special about the way she treated me like I was just a normal guy, not Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's Bad Boy."

"Oh, well good luck!" I said and rushed into my dressing room.

I was greeted by Tawni tapping her foot and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well?"

"What, Tawni?"

"Why didn't you tell him?! You know the message! So prove it! He said you made him feel special, so doesn't that make you want him even more? This is your chance, Sonny! You love him and he loves you. You already know he does, so why not do it?"

"Because. Chad and I don't belong together even if it was just some stupid dance. It was one dance. Just one. That's not enough proof for me. So just drop it. I'm not going to tell him."

Tawni glared at me, but said nothing more. She stomped off to her vanity and started applying makeup.

I sighed and plopped down on my vanity chair. I lay my head on the vanity and closed my eyes. I thought about last night.

It had been so magical and fantasy like.

Maybe I should tell Chad…

NO! I was not going to let Tawni's ideas get to my head. It was better this way, being frenemies with Chad instead of being in a relationship.

At lunchtime my cast and I went into the cafeteria. Half of the room was blocked off for Chad's hunt.

"See? Look how much trouble he is going into for you!" Tawni hissed in my ear as we sat down with our Fro – Yos.

I ignored her. Many girls had come to the event. Mostly fans. Only about one fifth of the girls were actually from Condor Studios because the ball was only for Condor Studios. Nevertheless, fans were allowed inside.

I scoffed. I couldn't be feeling jealous, could I? I mean after all, I was the one Chad was looking for. What were the chances that one of these low lives would get the message right?

Tawni was smirking. She could see I was beginning to feel jealous.

"Having second thoughts, are we?" she whispered in my ear.

I gave her my death look, but she continued to smirk.

"Shut. Up." I huffed under my breath at Tawni.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to."

"Whatever. But you'll see, you will eventually tell him."

I grumbled and got up. I threw out my empty carton and walked back to my dressing room.

I bumped into Chad once again.

"You know, I'm kinda getting used to you bumping into me."

"Whatever. How is your search going? Shouldn't you be there?"

"Nawh! Malcom is taking care of that. It's not going to well."

"You mean Marshall. Anyway, don't give up. She's closer than you think." I said and left. I would give Chad clues and if he couldn't figure it out, I would eventually tell him. I mean there is so much he can do, right? It's not like he is going to throw another ball himself just to find me.

I closed the door to my dressing room and Tawni was staring at me.

"Oh, god! You scared me!"

"You want Chad to find out it's you! I knew you would! I knew it!" Tawni squealed.

"Okay, okay. But I want to give him clues. And I know the first clue to give."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay here is the fourth chapter. Thanks for the reviews and please keep it up!**

I wrote a note to Chad from his 'mystery girl'.

_Dear Chad,_

_I really enjoyed dancing with you. You made me feel like a star for a night. Keep searching and you will find me. I promise. Just look closer to you and your surroundings and the people around you. Find me._

_Love, _

_Mystery Girl_

I put the message in an envelope and printed his name neatly on the back.

"Tawni, do you think you could slip this into Chad's dressing room?" I asked.

"Yes, but first you have to admit I was right."

"Okay, fine. Tawni Hart, you were right about me wanting Chad to find out."

"Yay! Now I'm right and pretty. Be back in a sec!"

I know I could just prove it to Chad I was his mystery girl but I was afraid. I mean it would be better if he just figured it out, right? I feel so confused right now.

I couldn't tell how I really felt about Chad, if I wanted him to find out, and if we were really meant to be together.

There was one thing I was certain about: I was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

The rest was all a haze.

"I'm back!" Tawni rushed in, out of breath.

"Did you do it?" I asked.

"Yep. I sure did. I didn't even get caught!"

"Thanks, Tawn! It really means a lot to me."

Just then none other than the three named blonde boy came bursting in through the door.

"Look! Look!" he said and thrushed the letter in my hand. I pretended to read it and handed it back to him.

"Will you help me find her?" Chad asked.

"Sure…" I said.

This was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for everything! Please review more!**

Like I said, this was going to be interesting.

So what should I do? I could alter the clues so it pointed to me or lead him to someone else. I wanted him to find out, but I didn't want to tell him.

So I talked to Tawni about it. Here's what we came up with:

I suggest he throws another ball and reveal it's me.

I didn't really like the idea, but I had to come clean sometime. I mean, he can't search for me forever. Tawni's ideas are really starting to get to me.

So, I told this to him and he agreed.

"Why don't you host another ball?"

"That's actually a good idea, Munroe."

Chad booked the cafeteria and was in charge of setting up. I redesigned my secret prom setting and invitations were sent out.

Tawni helped me get ready and once again I stepped into the cafeteria. This time Chad was waiting by the door. He led me out to the patio and this time held me by the shoulders.

"I need to know who you are." He said.

"It's better if you don't." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because we're not suppose to be together."

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me. It's better this way."

"I don't care what you say."

"Please? Don't you have to be dancing with some other girl?"

"The only girl I ever want again is you."

"I wish I could say the same thing, but I can't."

"Why? Is there something about me you don't like?"

"No, I love you, but if you knew who I was, you wouldn't feel the same way."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"No you don't." another voice said from behind me. It was Tawni. She came up and removed her mask.

"Tawni?" Chad asked.

"Yes, now Sonny, why don't you remove your mask?" Tawni said, looking at me. She ran back inside.

Chad lifted the mask off my face. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"I told you!" I screamed and started to run. Tear drops ran down my face like a river. Chad grabbed my arm and held a firm grip on it. We stood like that for awhile.

Finally, he dragged me back to face him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked. His eyes were filled with hurt and shock.

"Because. Like I said before, you don't want me now."

"You don't know that. And as a matter of fact, I still do. All those things I said, I meant. What about you? Did you mean all of the things you said or was it all a lie?"

"No. I meant every last word I said. I still feel that way right now."

"So then what's stopping us from moving on?"

I remained silent. There was nothing. Nothing at all.

Before I knew what was happening, I was lifted off my feet into a passionate kiss. And the best part was I kissed back.

Nothing was holding me from doing what I wanted. I had made a mistake and then corrected it.

And I had found my happy ending.


End file.
